chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Mobius: Witch Hunters
Mobius: Witch Hunters Witchcraft, the practice of evil, the Devil's Arts. The wand is the catalyst they use to contract with the great evil. It hadnt been a problem until increased activity. Kidnappings, killings, spellbinding, danger now hides everywhere. Who can stop it, who will fight it? The Exorcists are gone, the holymen are not so holy, the monsters are coming. "Mobius will suffer, for now and forever. Why, because we are here, our power is greater now, our ability to spellbind has increased. The priests are no longer able to keep us out. Gods bind, is the only weapon able to hurt us, and those with it, are limited." Prologue 1: Burn Her, Alive?? Inside an unknown modern village, the townspeople gather around what will soon be a giant bonfire fire. In the center of it was a very young, very, very beautiful mobian girl, hands bound above her head, stripped from the neck down to her waist. Revealing a glimmering changing tattoo, that started by her heart, and moved under her left breast to the other side in the form of the infinity sign that never closed, it moved like a spiny serpent, jaws always open with tiny feet and claws, glowing, dark red to dark blue indefinitely. -A mobian man dressed in black, with a stern mustache aimed his gun at the girl angrily.- Mustache Mobian: "I give you, the daughter of a witch. She has the, 'Living Mark!" -A mobian man in the crow yells back.- "Nay, the mark is meaningless as it isnt proof one practices witchcraft!" Mustache Mobian: -Shots the man.- "Silence! I have lost my own daughter to the madness, and others have lost many to the witches, none shall live, i will burn them all! Starting with this one!" -Lights his torch.- -The people cheer.- -The ground shakes, and giant roots grab the thrown torch.- ????: "You will not burn her, not yet, she has something i want, Major." -A large breasted and ridiculously gorgeous woman in a black dress and witch hat descends from her broom.- Major: "How dare you show your disgusting face here, ill kill all of you bitches!" -Aims his gun at her and fires.- -The bullet flies off in a random direction hitting a child.- -The townspeople grieve over the child, who gets back up and walks over to the woman in black.- ????: "You cannot harm me, Major, i havent forgotten the deal you made with my sister, Neppity." Major: "Shut up dammit!" -Firing more shots at her, hitting more townspeople.- -The people tackle him.- "Stop shooting!" ????: "You made a deal, as along as you are major, your town will never be harmed by witches. Of course the cost of that deal was your very own daughter." -The townspeople take the majors gun, and back away from him slowly.- Major: "I, I didnt know what i had to give, i only said id give anything to keep the town safe as along as i was in charge!" -The townspeople tie the major up with the woman with the infinity tattoo.- Major: "No, no, no! Let me go, let me go!" ????: -Walks up to the girl.- "Where is your mothers gravestone, she has something that belongs to me." Tattoo Girl: "I dont know, i wasnt allowed to go to the funeral!" ????: "Pity. Burn them both." -She turns and walks away, the child following her.- -The townspeople ignore the fact that their dead child is walking around, but even worse he is going with the witch. They light the fire, and collapse.- Tattoo Girl and the Major: -Scream.- "No, No, No!!" -The tattoo girl's bounds shatter into splinters as two gun shots ring in the air.- Tattoo Girl: -Rolls off the burning logs, she stands covering her self as she watches the major burn.- Major: "Ahhhh, help me, help me, im sorry, im so very sorry!" Tattoo girl: -Spits at him.- "Serves you right." -She turns, walking away.- Major: "You dirty whore! You filthy wench! I hope they curse you to hell!" Tattoo girl: -Stops at the Major's gun, which she was going to use to free him.- "I was going to free you, but now im going to let you burn." Major: "Nooo!" Tattoo girl: "I saddle up a horse and ride out of the village. Plans to go to the big cities. As i leave, i hear it, the howls of the werewolfs sent in by the witches to burn the village to the ground and bring in the children and women. Im aware that my mother was a witch. An i didnt go to her funeral because i knew she wasnt in that casket." Prologue Two: Curses! "When i sleep i have recurring nightmares of being in a dark place, an abyss. I search over and over for away out. Something comes and kills me, thats what wakes me up. When i wake up there are cuts and claw marks on my body. I sleep with mittens on, and i still wake up with claw marks on my body, the wounds are never deep. I started taking classes to learn how to fight, and i go underground to fight in caged matches. After about a year, they started getting, weirder, the combatants show up with drugs to enhance their fighting ability. Temporary Wolf Mode, Troll Mode, Orge Mode, Bear Mode, Vampire Mode, Wood Mode, and Stone Mode. Regular fighters like me, were out matched, we couldnt inflict enough damage fast enough so we started to lose every match. I won my first match with an Enchancer, Gyudhe, who used Troll Mode, the eyes and throat. My next match is against someone named, Brothe, im meeting a handler that says they got something brand new and one of kind." Shady Seller: "I got hold of something that one will ever be able to replicate. The affects require a bit of a sacrifice i hear." ????: "What kind of sacrifice?" Shady Seller: "Well they say-" -A loud crash in the underground streets of the big city, Olli Hue, where the Shady Seller was explaining his new one of a kind product. A large mobian, slammed another into a wall, he yells.- Large Mobian: "Vain! I heard what you did to my sister, your dead!" -He crushes his flask in his hand and rushes him.- "Fog Wolf Mode!" Vain: "How strong is, Wolf Mode?" Shady Seller: "I hear its strength lays in its speed and ferociousness. But the Fog Wolf Mode is 2 Tiers higher than that!" -Turns to run.- Vain: -Grabs the flask and shatters it.- "Fuck ill take it then! Ugh!" -He gets melancholy eyes and rolls out of Brothe's way.- Brothe: -Grows white smokey fur, claws and glowing white eyes along with a new tail, pointed ears and fangs.- "Im going to crave you up and eat you!" -Rushes Vain again, only he became a blur to everyone around him.- Vain: -His eyes see each attack coming, as he effortlessly dodges them. He catches one of the claw attacks, elbows Brothe in the throat and jump kicks him through a wall.- "I have severely increased speed, reflexes, and amplified strength, depending on how long it lasts ill have to end this fast, and i forgot to ask what its called, dammit." Brothe: "What did you take, whats it called?" -Gets out of the wall bleeding.- "This is a tier 3 Enhancer. The highest on the market in this city!" -Leaps in the air and sends claw shockwaves at Vain.- Vain: "This will probably be it then." -Closes his eyes, his arms glow a faded white-ish grey, the aura on them whips and flickers as claws extend from his hands. He shatters the claw shockwaves with his left arm and sends his own shockwaves at Brothe.- Brothe: -Protects himself with the last of his Fog Wolf energy by turning intangible for a second.- -The shockwave blasts through a wall and sends people flying. The organizers of the underground enhancer fight start helping people up an they chain up Brothe.- Organizers: "Vain, you broke the rules, you going to have to come with us." Vain: -Gets dizzy, falls to one knee.- "No, he attacked me, ask anyone, forced me to take an unknown enhancer!" -He blacks out.- Vain: -Wakes up to a group of underground fighters chatting.- Fighters: "You saw Brothe right, he was able to use Tier one and two for long periods of time, but he couldnt handle the tier three. He lasted for like 4 minutes. But this guy, he took him down, and then blacked out. We have no idea what tier enhancer he took. The highest tier allowed is, Tier Three, but we dont really know how a fully used Tier Three would look." Vain: "Hey, why am i imprisoned?" -Feels extremely weak.- Fighters: "Just relax, one of the heads wants to talk to you about the enhancer you took." Vain: "I dont know anything about it, they guy said it was new." Fighters: "How'd you get a hold of him?" Vain: "He got in touch with me, word got out i was looking for a seller." -Feels even weaker, to the point of passing out.- Fighters: "We will see if your story checks out." Vain: -A small link between the fighters and Vain tethers out from them. There energy begins to fill Vain.- "No, i have to get out of here, for that i need something from you two." -The tether sucks out a large amount of their will, fully recharging Vain.- Fighters: -Collapse.- Vain: "That was definitely strange, sorry guys but you cant hold me." -Rips the cell door off the hinges and leaves the cell.- "I escape holding, had to go out on the run, eventually they found out that my seller was missing. I became extremely bitter, unable to feel any kind of happiness, joy, my insomnia reached the highest point, no longer able to sleep. After Brothe met with him, he changed, mutated, they suspect witchcraft, Brothe has been hunting me. Ive been fighting again, 100 consecutive wins, people either werent good enough to fight me or they lost the will while fighting me." -A few years later.- Vain: "I was sent to a city that had a strange atmosphere, something i havent sensed before. Their underground had severely mutated fighters, i fought a tree mutant. The hardest fight ive had, it lasted a full 30 minutes, the longest fight ive ever had. Then i saw it, a normal mobian girl run through clothes tattered, mascara running, screaming help me. At first i couldnt be bothered with helping her, then she looked right at me, my abilities felt an attachment to her, so i got evolved. I defeated the feral cats that were chasing her, an a women in black blow me up." A NEW BEGINNING! Two Years After the increased activity. Every village, town, and city on Mobius is on high alert. Cautious about who comes into their home. Witch Raids have become a problem, mass kidnappings, for something big. Not everyone can defend against the witches and their monsters, but these guys can. A group of mobians have joined together to kill the witches. Using numerous methods that negate magic as well as anti magic weaponry. Where did these tools for war come from, only the creators of the Witch Hunters know. -In the town of Rosurboy, a Witch Raid had begun.- 'Noo!' Little children screamed as monsters rounded them up. Women kicked and screamed as well. -A bolt of lightning strikes one of the giants.- Giant: "Rawr!" -Drops the child and falls down in pain.- ???: "Put them down, you grotesque creature!" -A beautiful golden white female hedgehog wearing shows up from one of the collapsed inns.- ???: "Here i was just trying to get some sleep, then you bastards had to come and ruin it!" -Other giants, ogres, and trolls notice her and rush to attack her.- ???: "I wasnt the only one you pissed off!" -A shower of flaming arrows and bullets rained down on the monsters.- Men in black: "Ms. Harmony, we found a werewolf." "Yea its killed 5 men already." Ms. Harmony: "Well for fucks sake! Get the woman and children!" -Runs into the direction of the beast.- -Down near the riverside of the town not one but two werewolves had ripped a man in half.- Ms. Harmony: "Eating at a time like this, sicking!" -She twists lightning around herself and fires it into one of the wolves.- Wolf2: "Grrr!" -Rushes her with its incredible speed.- Ms. Harmony: -With her own incredible speed, evades the rush attack.- "I can move just as fast as you can darling!" Wolf1: -Revives and rushes her.- "Roar!" Ms. Harmony: -Pulls out twin silver edged daggers and scissors off its head, and kicks it into the mouth of the other wolf.- "Try not to lose your head darling!" Wolf2: -The head of his ally is kick into his mouth, knocking him backwards on his back. He tries to spit the head out and get up.- MS. Harmony: -Leaps into the air, does a front flip and slams her daggers into its head.- "Please dont get up, thats a good look for you." -She yawns.- "Newly turned, so weak." Men in black: "The golden white princess." I know but shes so vicious." "I never know why." ????: "Ms. Harmony, the raid stopped, the monsters are scattering, get a move on." Ms. Harmony: "Ugh, why do you get a move on!" -She jumps onto the nearby slow moving water wheel, and sends an electrical current into it, forcing it to accelerate very fast one good time. She hangs onto it until it makes one full spin and flings herself into the direction she came from.- Men in black: "Oh Mr. Lenkin, the man that burned a hundred witches. He must of been here with his apprentice, Saild. "I heard Saild is pretty badass." "He probably is but Xavier is really badass, hes a werewolf." -The men in black slap each others hands.- "Ziggy i have to say i agree with you." Ziggy: "Saild will get up there Finn, im sure." Ms. Harmony: -Sailing through the sky sees some of the fleeing monsters.- "Found you disgusting cock roaches!" -Twists lightning in her hand.- -Over her radio.- "Ms. Harmony stay back! Ouh uh, gah! Enforcers are waiting for the shipments, stay away!" Ms. Harmony: "Sorry i cant comply, on the count of it raining in my immediate vicinity." -Fires her lightning down on the monsters.- -A huge metal object flies over the monsters absorbing the lightning and knocks Harmony off course.- Ms. Harmony: "Ugh!" -Lands on some branches.- "That really hurt." Enforcer: "Its going to hurt alot more soon!" -An enforcer lands on the branch shes on. Hes a big man wearing black armor and storm filled eyes.- Ms. Harmony: "Get away from me!" -Fires lightning into the enforcer.- Enforcer: -Manages to evade the close range lightning and grabs Harmony by her neck.- "Stop struggling!" -Squeezes her left boob.- Ms. Harmony: "Hands off buddy!" ???: "Allow me! Beast Claw!" -A werewolf with glowing claws slashes the area where the Enforcers arms were extended to separate him from Harmony.- Enforcer: -Lets go of Harmony avoiding the attack on his hands. And he grabs the werewolf by the neck and slams him into the branch, finally shattering it.- -Everyone falls.- Ms. Harmony: -Plants her feet on the tree's trunk and slips down it.- "Ill burn you to a fucking crisp, just you wait!" -Puts something on her hands and puts them together.- "Superbo-" Werewolf ally: -Slashes at her.- Ms. Harmony: -Kicks off the tree trunk to avoid the attack.- Enforcer: -A strange sound is heard from inside his helmet.- "Another time then!" -He lands and rolls into an upright position and starts running with incredible speed.- Ms. Harmony: -Lands too, and starts to give chase.- "No you dont!" Werewolf ally: "Dont use that attack, we have to pul-" -Harmony punches him in the face. He reverts back into Xavier.- Ms. Harmony: "Why did you stop me?" -Punching him again.- Xavier: -Catches her fist.- "Stop hitting! We can engage an Enforcer right now. We have a witch sighting. Plus, he was able to dodge my Beast Claw. Ive fought Enforcers one on one, and that is the first one that was able to avoid it while distracted." Ms. Harmony: "Ive killed an Enforcer too! With my Superbolt, which you stopped!" Mr. Lenkin: "You two, stop fucking and lets go, theres a witch sighting." Ms. Harmony: -Hurtles a large piece of tree branch at Mr. Lenkin's head.- Xavier: -Transforms into a were wolf and tries to claw Mr. Lenkin's head off.- Mr. Lenkin: -Akimbos strange magnums, shots the tree branch and sticks the other one into Xaviers mouth, then slamming him into the ground.- "The day any of you get one over on me, will be the day i have to stop treating you like kids, lets go." Ms. Harmony: "I hate you!" Xavier: "Grr, piss off!" -They arrive at the Witch Cave location.- Xavier: "This is where the Witch Sighting was?" Mr. Lenkin: "Yes, how many men did we bring?" Finn: "Whats left. 9 plus Ziggy, and the two level 3s and you sir." Mr. Lenkin: "Wheres my apprentice?" Ziggy: "Oh, he went in already." Ms. Harmony: "What a fucking idiot!" Saild: "That sexy accent always turns me on." -He said from high up above on top of the cave." Ms. Harmony: -Ignores him.- Mr.Lenkin: "Well?" Saild: "Your not going to lecture me?" Mr.Lenkin: -Hits him across the head very hard, cracking the ground beneath him.- "What did you see?" Saild: -Drops to his knees.- "Damn, theres about two Enforcers in there and a few trolls. I think shes brewing something." Mr. Lenkin: "How surprising, very good intel. Ziggy and Finn, you are going to cause a distraction. Xavier and Saild you take the Enforcers. Harmony, you contaminate the brew. The rest of you will deal with the other monsters." Xavier: "Lets get this thing going." -Transforms.- Saild: "Yea," -Pulls out his Shotgun-Blade." Ziggy: -Pulls out a ton of dynamite from his bag.- "Light me up." Finn: -Sets the dynamite on fire.- Ziggy: "Throws the dynamite into the cave. And rushes in.- Finn: -Follows.- -A huge explosion blows out of the cave, sending fire everywhere.- Harmony: -Rushes into the cave.- Mr. Lenkin: "No wait! Dammit!" -Saild and Xavier rush in after her.- -The rest of the men in black rush into too, just as the monsters recover from the explosion.- Xavier: -Tackles his Enforcer, an front flips up, throwing him into the cave wall.- Saild: -Parries his Enforcer, and begins pushing him away from the witch's brew.- -The women dressed in a black gown and witch hat looks up from her brew.- Hat Woman: "So this is them, those new pain in the ass Witch Hunters. Hmm how many sisters have i lost to their fires? Six-hundred and thirty-four, my rage is has not subsided." -Rock arms smash all the men in black, minus Ziggy and Finn.- Finn: -Dodges the first arm and uses it to dodge midair for the second arm.- Ziggy: -Blows up the first arm too attack him. Pulls out his ExplodaBlade. And destroyed the second one to attack him.- Enforcer: "Mistress! Send us away!" Mistress: "Very well." -Waves her arm. Giant gaping wholes appear under Saild, Xavier, Ziggy, and Finn, including the Enforcers.- Harmony: -Fires lightning bolts at the brew.- Mistress: -Creates a force field to protect the brew.- "Magic, how interesting, who are you little girl?" Harmony: "Who are you, old woman!" -A gunshot explodes the force field.- Mr. Lenkin: "Mistress Tones, i heard shes one of those new Wicked Witches." Harmony: "The ones we havent encountered yet?" Mr. Lenkin: "We havent encountered them yet because they avoid populated areas." Mistress Tones: "I dont like crowds. Besides, this is a temporary base of an older witch." Mr. Lenkin: "Where are the woman and children?" -Aiming his Revolver at her.- Mistress Tones: -Points her wand at him.- "What incentive have you given me to make me tell you that?" Mr. Lenkin: -Shots her, the shell sounded like thunder as it rips through the air.- Mistress Tones: -Moves out of the way with astonishing speed.- Mr. Lenkin: -Gets right up next to her.- Mistress Tones: -Punches him, in turn he blocks with both revolvers and is sent flying into the caverns ceiling.- Harmony: -Tampers with the brew.- Mr. Lenkin: -He kicks off the ceiling.- "Shes very strong." Mistress Tones: "I really dont want to fight you right now. There are things to do." Mr. Lenkin: "Too late, bitch!" -Fires his revolver.- Harmony: "I'll help." -Fires lightning at the witch.- Mistress Tones: -Dodges the shells as they go right through her barrier. Then deflects the lightning towards Mr. Lenkin.- Mr. Lenkin: -Blocks the magic with his revolvers.- "Aghh!" Harmony: "Hey bitch!" -Runs towards the witch, attempting to tackle her.- Mistress Tones: "Your taunts are starting to irritate me little girl." -Uses one hand to stop her full body rush, grabs her and throws her into the side of the cavern.- Harmony: "Ugh!" Mr. Lenkin: -Starts firing his revolver at high speed, causing a huge barrage of anti magic shells.- Mistress Tones: -Dodges the shells with difficulty.- "I see now how you defeated an burned 100 witches, Mr. Lenkin, you have some sort of special abilities that allow you to keep up with me." Mr. Lenkin: "There is more than one way to fight a witch." -Fires his guns into the cavern ceiling causing a cave in.- Harmony: -Gets up as Mr. Lenkin grabs her and speeds out of the cavern.- Mr. Lenkin: "We have to get out of here. Teleport us home." -A massive shockwave shatters the rocks an huge energy version of Tones rises from it.- Harmony: -Teleports Mr. Lenkin and Herself to the campsite.- Energy Tones: "UGH! Annoying Mobians!" -Looks around.- "Where did they go." WITCHES BREW! "I look around, seeing nothing but pitch black. My eyes adjust to the blackness. I see a giant black mountain, a being standing on top of it. This being stands on his mountain, in silence, staring off in the midnight blue sky. I get closer, and notice tears dripping down his cheeks. The stray tears fall off into the sea. I yell up at him. He pays me no mind." -The sound of tears dripping down into a large body of liquid is all that is heard.- "I start to climb the mountain, noticing how large it actually is. After several hours or even days, i make it to the top. Im even more shocked to see that this being is extremely large. I now hear a voice, an empty sad voice, as if it was everywhere." ????: "I cry tears of blood, infinitely and indefinitely. Ive cried so much its become an ocean of blood. My tears are fueled by the infinite sadness and sorrow of the world, lonely nights to death. I have lived through the End War, which left nothing. All are died, only demons remain. The deities refuse to fix it. They claim this is the ultimate end, and nothing can change it. The world is over, so i remain here, crying tears of blood. The deities claim those remaining are indeed gods. Even me, a God of Sorrow." "I dont believe it, a being that is pure sorrow. That is how i feel." ????: "Little creature. You have come from another dimension, not of your own, yet you wield what i wield. Then it will be you. The one that bares such pure sorrow, take the our power, and use it in your world." -I feel strength within my pain, within my sorrow." -Vain wakes up covered in chains, surrounded by bones, another prisoner and some other cells with scared victims.- Vain: "My head is in alot of pain." -He feels everyones intense sadness and depression, his energy drain begins absorbing it.- "I feel strong." Prisoner: "What are you doing? I dont feel sad anymore." Vain: "Doesnt matter. Im getting out of here." -Breaks out of his chains.- Prisoner: "You cant escape, this is a Witches Villages. They will kill you." Vain: -Breaks the Prisoners chains.- "I dont care if they kill me, or you for that matter." -Walks over to the cell door. Senses energy coming from it.- Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Fanfiction